


Pull me close (I won't let go)

by prinz_charlie



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kate's dad is a dick and he'll get what he deserves (:, Post-Canon, Sickfic, TW: Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: Eva gets sick, Kate briefly meets her dad. What wonderful things could possibly happen?





	Pull me close (I won't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Vomiting

Eva woke up to silent barking and let out a cough, turning around and pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

“I’m going to take her for a walk”, she heard her girlfriend murmuring and nodded slightly.

She felt Kate getting up and walking out of their room, their dog following her every step, wagging her tail. “Yes, we’re going out, calm down”, Kate murmured.

Eva had to smile a little at it. “Thank you”, she wanted to say, but what came out was a hoarse whisper. She resigned from saying anything else and turned around again, falling asleep after only a few seconds.

The second time Eva was woken up, it was by her girlfriend, who gently nudged her shoulder.

“Your first class starts in an hour”, she said, and Eva turned around.

Something inside of her head was pounding, threatening to tear through her skin and breaking her head in the process. Her throat hurt. She forced herself to open her eyes and was met by her girlfriend pointing at the door.

“I’m going shopping, do you need anything?”

Eva shook her head, wincing, when it made the pain in her head multiply.

“Ok. I made you a cup of tea, so you can warm yourself up. It’s cold outside”, Eva heard Kate saying and smiled a little.

“You’re the best”, she whispered, putting away the blanket so she wouldn’t fall asleep again and shivered.

Kate laughed while Eva got out of bed and shivered once again. “Told you that it’s cold”, she grinned, and Eva rolled her eyes at her lovingly. “Text me if you want me to get you anything.”

Eva couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s care and nodded. Kate took her wallet and frowned. “Are you ok? You don’t sound like it.”

Eva shook it off and went to the small closet she shared with Kate, pulled out a random sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and turned around to face her again. “I’m fine”, she murmured. “Still tired.”

“Ok, well… Dinner will be finished when you come home.”

“You’re the best”, Eva smiled, a little dizzily walking over to her girlfriend and softly kissing her cheek.

Kate blushed slightly. “Shut up.”

Eva laughed and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek again, before disappearing to the bathroom. She heard Kate promising their dog, that she would be home again soon and then shutting the door. Closing her eyes again, she got dressed, trying to suppress the pounding headache, that had only grown.

Small footsteps came towards her and her gaze was drawn to the door. “Woof.”

Eva chuckled a little. “I’m coming sweetie, don’t worry. You’ll get your food.”

Her throat seemed to scream at her to stop, but instead she ran a hand through her hair, shortly after gave up on trying to straighten it and went to the small, round table in the living room, her dog following her every step.

“Come here”, she said softly and patted her lap. Taking a sip from the tea Kate had made her, she let her hand run through the polar-baby alike fur. She noticed a small note attached to the coffee mug in Kate’s handwriting.

_Have a great day (:_

Before Eva could even smile about it, she fell into a coughing fit and when she was finished, her dog was looking up at her.

“I’m ok”, she said, speaking suddenly becoming more difficult. “Come, I’ll get you your food.”

She dragged her self into the kitchen and filled a bowl with dog food, put it down and petted her dog when she beamed at her and pitched into it. She went back to the table and sat down. Going through all the classes she would have to endure today in her head, she took a sip from the cup of tea and sighed.

Her throat hurt more with every sip swallowed.

Before leaving the apartment to head to her first class, she stroked her dog goodbye and added a painkiller to the usual stuff she took to class.

She promised herself not to take it.

* * *

Kate pulled her coat closer against the nippy wind.

Why hadn’t she just taken the car?

Kate rolled her eyes at her thoughts. What a stupid question, she hadn’t taken it because Eva would have probably gone off about how harmful it was to the environment, since the next supermarket was only ten minutes away. 

A small smile appeared on her face at the thought of her girlfriend. She always got so invested when she got to talk about her studies, it made Kate’s world light up. Thunder growled in the distance and she got a move on, cursing herself for not having brought an umbrella.

Someone shoved her out of the way, and she looked up. “Yo!”, she called. “Dude, what’s your problem?”

The guy turned around, his eyes filled with anger.

Kate’s breath hitched. “Why the fuck are you here?”, she asked, her voice dripping with contempt. “Don’t you have to ruin someone else’s life?”

The man scratched his beard and looked at Kate with such a look of disgust, Kate could feel it. “Why you wanna know?”, he slurred. “Get out of my sight, I told you to never look at me again!”

Kate’s hands were shaking. She took a deep breath to stay collected while her hand almost automatically wandered into her pocket, holding onto her phone to feel some kind of security. “You shoved me, asshole. I have every right to be mad.”

“Oh come on”, her father slurred, pulling a bottle from his coat and opening it. “It was just my shoulder; a bottle could’ve done so much better.”

Kate’s cheek stung at the memory of her father hitting her before he had left, and she backed away. “Get away from me, you little shit.”

“Or what? Are you gonna call your girlfriend to beat me up?”

Kate took a few more steps backwards. She hated drunk people, especially if she was related to them. So, instead of saying anything else, she spat onto the floor and turned around. She ran away as quickly as possible, ignoring the slurs her father threw at her.

Kate cursed under her breath, when she entered the store. Raindrops had already fallen onto her coat and she made a mental note, to buy an umbrella as well.

She only hoped, that she wouldn’t meet her father again. 

* * *

Eva’s eyes fell shut every few seconds. She could barely process the words her professor was saying, still, her fingers wouldn’t stop typing – writing down every word.

The knowledge, that this was her last lecture before the exam that would make up half of her grade, prevented her from just standing up and going home. In an hour she would be able to lie down and close her eyes anyways.

She knew, that she hadn’t even made it through two classes until she had swallowed the painkiller. She knew, that she should've gone home. But the painkiller had done its work for the next few hours.

Only now the pain seemed to hit her all at once.

Her head felt like it would explode every second and her body didn’t feel like her own anymore. It felt, as if someone else was the one taking notes.

“Dude, you ok?”, a man seated behind her tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

“What?”

But the man didn’t even look at her anymore and tapped the shoulder of someone sitting next to him. “Dude, she showed up fucking drunk to a lecture. How much for you to do the same?”

“I’m not drunk”, Eva protested, but the man ignored her.

“Was it vodka or beer? I want to win a bet here”, he said.

“It was both of them obviously, look at how dizzy she is”, a woman next to him commented.

Eva turned around again, and her eyes fell shut again. She tried taking deep breaths, without fainting, trying, to calm herself down. She resumed to taking notes and ignored the folks behind her, who were now trying to convince someone else to show up drunk. A dull pain grew in her stomach. Once again, she tried taking deep breaths, to get rid of it.

It didn’t work.

Instead, it only multiplied, and she felt sweat dripping from her forehead.

\-----

The lecture lasted far too long for Eva’s liking and by the time it was over, she practically ran out of the room, to get some fresh air. She doubled over, as soon as she had left the room and only a minute later, she was throwing up. The rain, that was completely soaking her clothes, didn’t even bother her.

Her stomach was emptying itself, even though there was nothing left, and she just kept coughing up everything that felt like it needed to get out.

Groaning she straightened herself, wiped sweat off her forehead and held onto the strap of her bag harder. Her phone in her pocket rang and she pulled it out.

“Hm?”

“Eva?”, her brother Oskar answered. “I need to tell you something. Today in school, we…”

“Oskar?”

“Yeah?”

“Can this wait? I’m not feeling well.”

“But I want to tell you about school! In middle school everything is so different! We…”

“I know”, Eva interrupted, once again feeling the dull pain in her stomach growing. “But I really can’t talk right now", she choked out. 

Oskar was silent for a few seconds, before continuing. Eva already doubled over again. “Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Mhm”, Eva hummed and before her brother could say anything else, she ended the call and threw up, what was left of the contents of her stomach. Disgusted she looked away from the vomit and turned around.

The way home felt longer than it usually did.

Some guy ran into her and before even being able of controlling it, she vomited all over his shoes. He seemed familiar to Eva, but her brain was too fogged up to even start thinking. After this, she ran most of the way, ignoring whatever pain she felt and leaned against the wall of the house her and Kate’s apartment was in.

The cold rain made her cough – coughs, that threatened to tear her throat apart. Cold sweat dripping from her forehead, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Her head felt like it would simply fall off any second.

Trembling she held onto the handrail and pulled herself up the stairs, biting back the incredible urge to just sit down and stop moving. By the time she had reached the door to their apartment, she was shaking and every few seconds everything around her went black, making her feel dizzy.

She pulled out her keys and opened the door.

“Hey sweetie”, she whispered, as soon as the little golden retriever came speeding towards her.

“You’re home!”, Kate called and Eva’s head pounded even harder. She leaned against the doorframe, when everything around her went black and back to normal again. “Did the lecture last longer than usual?”, Kate asked standing up from the couch. “Holy fuck, you didn’t take an umbrella with you, right? Go take a shower, you’ll get sick.”

Eva shook her head, pressing her eyes shut and opening them again abruptly. Everything still turned black again. She didn’t care that her clothes were soaked to the skin.

“Are you alright?”, her girlfriend asked, walking up to her.

Eva swallowed hard and nodded. She put her hands onto the wall so she wouldn’t fall to the ground and tried moving from her place. Only two steps later she stopped.

“Eva, what’s going on?” Kate’s voice was worried.

Eva heard her coming closer. She held onto the wall harder, her head felt like it was on fire and someone was using a jackhammer inside of it at the same time. Kate put a hand onto her shoulder, and she opened her eyes.

“Do you want me to call off the plans with Reese and Mattie tomorrow?”, Kate asked. “It’s no problem at all, really.”

Eva shook her head.

“Are you going to be sick?”, Kate gently asked, and Eva nodded. There wasn’t even anything left inside of her, still she felt the nausea building up again.

“Ok, come on. We'll get you to the bathroom.”

Kate put an arm around Eva’s waist and gently pulled her with her. Eva didn’t have the energy to complain about it. Five minutes later she was coughing up the rest of what had been left inside of her and shivering settled back against her girlfriend’s embrace.

“Do you think you’ll be sick again?”, Kate asked, and she shook her head.

Right now, she only felt the headache numbing her senses and hoped, that everything would stay the way it was. Just the thought of everything turning black again made her lose control.

“How about you take a shower? I’ll bring you some clothes and wait outside.”

Eva nodded. Kate stood up and returned only a few seconds later with a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

“Thank you”, Eva mumbled.

“Of course. Take a shower, I’ll wait outside.”

She nodded and weakly lifted herself from the floor. The hot water falling onto her skin made her shiver, but at the same time it was too comforting, to change anything. She changed into the dry clothes and sat down on the toilet.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to stand up again, but it didn’t work. Her knees were shaking.

“Are you ok in there?”, she heard Kate from outside.

Her response was only a hum. She closed her eyes.

“Eva? Can I come in?”

“Mhm.”

Kate opened the door and walked over to Eva. “Come on”, she said gently and helped her up, laying an arm around her torso. “Why didn’t you stay home when you knew you were sick?”

Eva leaned onto her a little more than she had originally planned. “It wasn’t that bad in the morning”, she murmured weakly. “Only in my last class.”

“But you could’ve come home anyways”, Kate insisted, helping Eva to the couch and feeling her forehead. “Holy shit, you’re burning up!”

“I can’t fail the exam next week”, Eva replied, closing her eyes, putting a minimum of energy into her words.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Do you really think acing an exam is more important than your health?”

“Kind of.”

Kate sighed and stood up. “Stay here, I’ll get you some painkillers. Was this the first time you vomited today?”

Eva shook her head. “Third or fourth.”

“I’ll get you some ginger ale, too”, Kate stated dryly. “And don’t you dare standing up.”

Even though Kate’s voice allowed no argument, Eva couldn’t help but smile. “Have you always been this caring?”

Kate returned from the kitchen. “You’re sick, as if I’ll let you endure that alone”, she said earnestly. “And now take that. Your forehead’s so hot, we could broil some potatoes on there.”

Eva took the pill and swallowed it, her throat stinging. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Kate sat down next to her and put an arm around her waist. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

“It wasn’t that bad”, Eva mumbled, cuddling into her girlfriend and closing her eyes.

“Not that bad? You’re literally burning up.”

Eva sighed. “I thought I’d manage it.”

“Well, you didn’t”, Kate stated softly.

“I know.” The painkiller slowly started doing its work and numbed the pain. She let go of a breath and closed her eyes.

“Tired?”

“Mhm.”

“When did you throw up the first time?”, Kate asked, running a hand through Eva’s hair.

Eva hesitated for a moment and opened her eyes again. “After my last lecture. Then again after Oskar called me and then onto the feet of some guy that ran into me.”

Kate snorted with laughter. “You vomited onto someone just because they ran into you?”

Eva laughed a little as well, her throat stinging a little less than before. “I didn’t mean to.” She leaned onto Kate and closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of her girlfriend’s orange-scented shampoo. It made her feel grounded; less, like she was drowning in the pain. “But how was your day?”, she asked.

Kate shrugged. “Nothing special. I met my dad though when I went shopping.”

Eva’s eyebrows immediately shot up, when she felt her girlfriend tensing up at these words and she sat up a little. Everything around her immediately grew dark and bright at the same time, but she ignored it. “Are you ok?”

Kate nodded. “Don’t worry about it. He’s still the same asshole and is probably still running around the city trying to get someone to buy him a drink. But who cares?”

Eva’s fogged up brain started working abruptly and she closed her eyes. “Do you happen to know what coat your father was wearing?”

“I think the dark green one he always wears, why?”

Eva’s cheeks grew red. “I think I vomited onto your dad”, she murmured, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Kate broke out into laughter. “Seriously?”

“Well, yeah. He still looks the same, right?”

Kate nodded and Eva hid her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Then it was definitely him.”

Kate laughed even harder than before and kissed Eva’s forehead briefly. “You’re so awesome, I can’t even.”

“It wasn’t intentionally”, Eva repelled weakly.

“Still”, Kate stated and stood up. “I’ll make you some soup, ok?”

Eva nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Kate laughed again as she made her way to the kitchen. “And take the blanket, otherwise you’ll freeze.”

Eva smiled a little. “Thank you”, she answered, suddenly feeling a lot more tired than before and sighing in relief, when the headache lessened. Kate returned ten minutes later with a bowl of steaming hot soup and sat down next to Eva, putting it down. 

“There you go. And don’t even think of going to class tomorrow afternoon. I’ll cancel mine and stay here with you, so you get better.”

“You really don’t have to”, Eva repelled but Kate shook her head.

“I will. Besides, I have to thank you somehow for destroying my dad’s day.”

Eva slightly laughed at that and settled against her girlfriend. “You’re the best. Thank you.”

“Sure”, Kate smiled.

Eva finished the soup in no time and closed her eyes. The day had been far too eventful, not to go to sleep right now. The heat of the soup seemed to slowly warm her from the inside.

“Don’t you want to go to bed first?”, Kate asked but she shook her head, thankful for the painkiller.

“Too comfortable”, she mumbled.

“I’m not a pillow, you know?”, Kate smiled gently and ran a hand through Eva’s hair again.

But Eva didn’t even have the energy to respond anymore. She felt herself slipping in and out of sleep and got lost in her girlfriend’s embrace.

Maybe acing an exam wasn’t the most important thing in the world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate's dad is a dick and he deserved it (: But thank you so much for reading everyone and I'll hopefully read you in my next fic!


End file.
